


To Freedom

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Females Assemble! [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Brunch, Fluff, Gen, Goodbye, just some gals catching up and not talking about men, that's about it, there are really no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Jennifer Walters and Betty Ross meet up for brunch.





	To Freedom

The smells of freshly baked bread and simmering coffee permeated through the square. Jennifer took in a deep breath, before hopping off her bike and chaining it to a fence. She watched a group of fellow college students walk the streets, browsing each shop as they walked through the cool spring morning. 

The mousy brunette spotted an ancient green car pull up to the curb in front of the cafe. 

A lanky girl with her hair pulled back into a bun popped out after giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips. 

"Hey, Betty!" Jen called, giving her cousin a wave as he drove away. 

"Jennifer, you look lovely as always," the grad student greeted, noting her plaid skirt and flats. 

"How's science?" Jen asked teasingly. 

"Peachy, how's democracy?"

"Could be better," the pre-law student grinned. 

They walked to the host at the cafe, who took them to a small table along the fence line of the patio. 

"How did you survive college?" Jen complained, not bothering to pick up her menu. 

Betty smirked, "I happened to not be studying the dark history of America, so that helped."

"I feel that it's a bit more interesting than radiation theory," Jen countered, sipping at her water. 

The girls grinned at each other but ceased talking as their waiter came over to take their orders.

After she left, the students picked back up their conversation, drifting from topic to topic before settling on their favorite: Mrs. Jackson. 

The middle-aged professor had been both girls' Intro to Biology teacher, having switched schools in between the pair's freshman years. Somehow, she was always a relevant topic, especially when Jen mentored other freshmen in the pre-law program. 

"Janet, one of my mentees, almost started crying in her class last week because her mic stopped working so  _ no one could hear her _ !" 

Betty shook her head, "And did she stop to fix it? No, why would she?" 

Both girls rolled their eyes at the maniac. 

"Thank God we are free from that hell," Jen muttered. 

"Here, here!" 

They clinked coffee mugs.


End file.
